This study is designed to investigate the factors which control the survival of pathogenic bacteria and candida albicans on human skin and possibly to develop methods for controlling these infections. Our approach is based on the observation that Staphylococcus aureus implanted on the skin multiply in some human subjects, but not in others. Skin lipids have been proposed as antimicrobials by some authors (Burtenshaw 1938, and Pillsbury 1952). We propose to correlate the presence of antimicrobial skin lipids with the absence of pathogenic bacteria. Cutaneous surface lipids from each group will be removed with acetone and fractionated. The fractions will be tested for their ability to prevent multiplication of the microorganisms, and will be chemically characterized. The successful identification of this chemical will be of future importance in the prevention of cutaneous infection.